buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:InvictusKris/Buddyfight Summer-Fest Tournament! (Introductions, Rules and Sign-Up)
Hello everyone, InvictusKris here!!! Coming at at you with another Wiki Tournament Introductions Ok, Ok, I know the past few tournaments have been..... not "executed" into action but "executed" as in life, so I get that alot of people are discouraged by what's been happening. However, fear not mortals! For now I am in charge and I actually have nothing better to do all Summer and I have no life for which to spend...........*sob* Details So to cover everything; I'm looking for 24 Buddyfighters to brawl it out for #1. Bring your A game, your mojo, your lucky rabbit's foot and let's fight to the theme of #1!!! YEAH!!! If you feel that further discussion is needed, you can always chat with me on my Wall or down below or on the following Discord chat (Thanks, Rai). URL is: https://discord.gg/0135n20FKvvFGAl1Y Summer-Fest Ban List: The following is the current Ban List in place for the tournament. This list may change overtime so take it with a grain of salt. 'How it will all go down:' For now we are in the registration phase, but the tournament will officially begin on the 9th of July. I repeat, the tournament will officially begin on the 9th of July Once all fighters have been registered, decks locked and loaded and we're all ready to go; I will contact the fighters available for the bracket, usually poking them on their Walls. I will also release an official tournament Blog Page (or update this one) for each start of the bracket. Individual Matches between Fighters will be a Best of 3 format. No Single Match Elimation. I hate that. This will be a 4-5 Week Tournament, with each bracket taking over 4 Days each. This should give each fighter enough time and warning to ready to fight their opponent. So in practice, here's how it goes; Initial Rounds (Swiss Format): Round 1 / Saturday 9th July - Tuesday 12th July Round 2 / Wednesday 13th July - Saturday 16th July Round 3 / Sunday 17th July - Wednesday 20th July Round 4 / Thursday 21th July - Sunday 24th July Round 5 / Monday 25th July - Thursday 28th July Top 4 (Simple Tournament): Top 4 / Semi-Finals / Friday 29th July - Monday 1st August Top 4 / Finals & 3rd Place Determination / Tuesday 2nd August - 5th Friday August (Possible 3rd Bracket is we have enough for Top 8) Final Results: Will be posted on; Saturday 6th - Sunday 7th August So the first fews days will be all Fighters battling for placement, then the 2nd part will be the Top 4 (maybe 8 if we get alot more people then expected) to determine who is the overall winner. What does the winner get? Seeeeeeecret~~!!! 'Rules:' '1. We all use Buddyfight Area on the latest update to that point.' Sorry, but there's enough problems just setting up everything up. '2. In order to be officially registered and therefore expected to show under my standards;' You not only must state your intent to join but must also send your decklist to me by the''' 8th of July'. To be very specific, before '''Episode 15' of the anime is uploaded at the standard time. Once that episode has it's first view, time's up. To post your decklist, you can do so by...; *Seeing me on Chat (private) **Just contact me when you want to talk, I will pop on. *Posting it on my Message Wall (Public) *Sending a private message to me on Discord. **Url for the server is: https://discord.gg/0135n20FKvvFGAl1Y **Username is InvictusKris#6550 Also; Be sure to send your BFA name as well. I don't want to waste time looking for your opponent. You can't just simply leave your name, go away for 2 weeks and then decide to not join. Nope. It's first come, first paid, THEN first served. I'm willing to go the extra mile, you should be as well. No wishey washey undecided allowed. So the first 24 people who state their intent and show me their decklists are going to be the people I expect on board. Your name will not be on there until I see your Deck. Capice? You are also allowed to make changes to your submission but PLEASE try to keep this to a minimum. '3. In order to lessen argument over who won;' I recommend that you do a simple Print Screen (possibly written as PrtSc on some key of yours). Basically a Screen shot of when each duel ends so you have proof of claim towards your victory / loss. Example: 4. In terms of cards that can be used; *All cards released up to and including D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *Any Promo that has an Official English Print released and available before or on the date of the 9th of July. *Decks must follow the Banlist specifics. Please make the appropriate alterations. *Side Decks are allowed. All previous restrictions apply. Current Fighters and Tournament Layout Example This is simply how the Results page will look like at every update. This also serves as a registry for every fighter who has completed the registration process. Category:Blog posts